1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image detection method, and more particularly to the pedestrian and the cyclist recognition within an on-road image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to achieve a pedestrian detection within an image, the conventional way is to proceed a model comparison. First of all, constructing a database including many kinds of features of human contours in different views and poses. Then, detecting the pedestrian within the image by comparing the feature of image and the predetermined database. If there is a feature within the image matching with the database, the feature can explicitly be read and recognized as a pedestrian.
As for cyclist detection, it is hard to recognize a cyclist on a two-wheeled vehicle, because both of the images are mutually blocked and therefore drastically leading a variation in appearance of the objects.
To the pedestrian and the cyclist, whichever is considered as an important on-road obstacle for roadway safety. Hence, an effective and precise detection to pedestrian and cyclist is expected to complete on-road safety.